


Lily

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I'm reeeaaallly proud of this sketch, seeing as it's the first one I've done in RL style of an HP charrie that turned out well, not to mention the first time I've done a person in RL style without any kind of model. ;D go me anywho, it's Lily, obviously, and she's crying...and if you look closely you can see freckles. I had issues with her face shape..she kept looking ROUND--not that I don't like round faces, but when I think of Lily, I dont see a round face... I messed with the brightness/contrast on my computer in PSP post-scanning. ::grin:: watchya think?





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
